Masque, main verte et petite malédiction
by Warriormeuh
Summary: Encore en train d'enfreindre le règlement, Potter' . Etrange comme une phrase peut vous figer complètement et vous ramener de force dans un passé oublié. OS YAOI NC17 HPDM


_Oyoooo !_

_Fanny le come back du retour!_

_Vi je sais, soit j'écris trop, soit j'écris pas assez :D_

_Bref voila un nouvel LONG OS ( on m'a dit que j'étais folle de faire des os plus longs que des fics :p )..._

_Le titre peut paraître étrange, mais vous avez échappé à pire je vous assure..._

_"**Save a râteau, Ride a Draco"** par exemple... je ne parle même pas de "** Gimme a Potty" **ou autre "** Un masque vaut mieux que deux tu l'auras"**_

_Bref, excusez le titre, pardonnez le résumé et essayez d'apprécier le texte :D_

.-.

_Bon pour tout ce qui est administratif, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et même si je supplie JKR je suis sure qu'elle me les sonnera pas. Mas par contre je réclame la propriété de Liki :p_

.-.

_Bref ensuite les remerciement._

_Merci a tous les reviewer de "obliviate" tous vos compliments m'ont touché. J'y répond aussi rapidement que possible mais avec mon 56k... bref...:'(_

_Enorme Merci a ma beta lectrice-Imouto, **Maddy** qui me force a écrire un peu plus chaque jour... spece d'esclavagiste :p_

_Un poutou à **Lydie** qui m'a gentiment passé benoît et jean mario... ha haaaaa_

_Un snsnsnsnsn à **Baddy** qui m'a aidé a la recherche de mon titre, mici ma miss._

_Et enfin, en gros merci à **Hagris**, le créateur du titre de cette fics ... et ce ne fut pas facile..._

.-.

_Bref assez de blabla... de toute façon personne le lit... lol_

_Bonne lecture, je vous retrouve à la fin !_

_**oOoOoOo**_

"Je ne crois pas, Jack"

"Allez qui d'autre que toi peut le faire?"

"Mais tous les autres! Pourquoi ça serait moi de toute façon?"

"Allez, Harry..."

Voilà une heure que cela dure, Jack mon vénéré patron et actuellement mon seul véritable ami me tanne pour que je réponde oui à sa demande débile...

Mais je ne démordrais pas... il n'est pas question que je fasse _ça_...

"En quoi cela te dérange?"

"Je suis venu ici pour être tranquille pour ne plus être "le survivant", et tu oses me demander en quoi ça me dérange?"

"Mais il veut juste que tu joues la comédie..."

"Mais Jack, c'est _MOI_ Harry Potter, je ne jouerais pas la comédie!"

_.-._

Je suis escort boy dans une boite de luxe. Pas très prestigieux me direz-vous, mais moi cela me convient. Je n'ai pas besoin d'argent, je n'ai pas besoin de sexe à outrance. J'ai juste eu envie de changer de peau, de changer de vie.

On s'est toujours servi de moi car j'étais l'élu, le survivant, le seul, l'unique. J'apprécie qu'on ai besoin de moi pour d'autres raisons maintenant, principalement parce que je l'ai décidé.

La guerre est finie depuis sept ans et c'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour ne pas m'ouvrir les veines.

Jack est un mec bien, il m'a recueilli quand j'étais au bord du suicide et il m'a permit en quelque sorte de me reconstruire. On a un deal, je couche avec qui je veux et ne travaille que quand l'envie m'en prend, mais je me montre le plus possible à son bar, ce qui, parait-il, fait augmenter ses ventes...

Personne ne sait que je suis Harry Potter, mes photos ont tellement été diffusées que mon visage est devenu banal. Mes cheveux longs cachent ma cicatrice, et de toute façon qui irait chercher le héros du monde sorcier dans une boite gay?

_.-._

Mais ce soir Jack m'en demande trop, ce soir Jack va un peu trop loin...

"Ecoute Harry c'est un riche client, et son seul fantasme est de coucher avec le survivant, il demande un homme jeune brun avec les yeux verts... Harry tu es parfait!"

"Jack... je suis le survivant, encore heureux que je lui ressemble... et je trouve cela glauque..."

"Il est beau."

"M'en voila heureux pour lui."

"Très très beau..."

"Jack..."

" Ecoutes, il veut que tu sois masqué, au pire si il te déplaît renvoie le, mais s'il te plaiiiiiit."

"..."

"Harry..."

"Ok … OK! Mais si il commence à faire du rodéo en gueulant _'je me suis tapé le survivant_' je le pulvérise!"

"Je sais... je sais... fous-le à la porte ça suffira..."

"Je verrais..."

_.-._

Jack a toujours réussi à me faire faire ce qu'il voulait, il me fait penser un peu trop à Sirius peut être...

Bref me voilà dans ma chambre habillé de noir et arborant un loup en velours sur le visage... ce dernier me cachant admirablement le front...

Je m'installe sur le rebord de la fenêtre et allume une cigarette, personne ne m'a demandé d'avoir l'air impatient...

Ce qui m'embête, mis à part le fait de rencontrer un fanatique de "Superman Potter", c'est que Jack avait l'air trop content pour être honnête. Et puis ce " tu ne le regretteras pas...", n'annonce rien de bon, surtout suivi d'un "je ne te donne aucune indication je pense que tu sauras quoi faire dès que tu le verras..."

Trop calculateur ce Jack... trop intelligent...

_.-._

La porte s'ouvre et j'entends plus que je ne vois le nouvel arrivant. Son parfum est agréable, c'est déjà ça...

Je continue à tirer sur ma cigarette, après tout je suis le survivant, je peux très bien être hautain...

"Encore en train d'enfreindre le règlement, Potter?"

Etrange comme une phrase peut vous figer complètement et vous ramener de force dans un passé oublié. Mon coeur s'arrête un instant de battre... sa voix n'a pas changé et moi je viens enfin de comprendre le clin d'oeil complice de Jack...

_.-._

Je me retourne et je plante mon regard dans le sien...

"Malfoy" je murmure...

Il ne semble pas être étonné que je connaisse son nom, peut-être a-il demandé à Jack de mettre en place un petite mise en scène... Je note dans mon esprit qu'il faut que j'aille pulvériser Jack dès que j'aurais foutu Malfoy à la porte.

Ses yeux me jaugent et il semble être satisfait du résultat, enfin à ce que j'en vois.

Lui aussi porte un masque sombre... allez comprendre.

Ses cheveux sont longs maintenant mais possèdent toujours cette couleur qui m'hypnotisait il y a de ça tant d'années...

Il a un peu grandi et surtout il a pris cette prestance aristocratique qui n'était qu'esquissée quand il était jeune.

Il est beau, en effet, presque insolent de beauté, mais cela ne m'aide en rien sur la raison de sa visite et de sa demande...

_.-._

Je n'ai pas bougé de ma fenêtre depuis qu'il est rentré, trop plongé dans mon observation et dans mes réflexions... Ainsi il veut se taper le survivant, ben voyons, un fantasme pervers inassouvi, une façon de me "vaincre" sans que je ne puisse combattre... j'aurais presque envie d'arracher mon masque pour lui cracher à la figure mais un mouvement rapide vers moi m'empêche de faire quoi que ce soit...

Il est à coté de moi et ma cigarette vient d'être jetée sans mon consentement par dessus la fenêtre... _le sale petit con..._

"Toujours aussi peu de réflexe Potty."

Mais il s'y croit, soit... il veut Harry Potter, et bien il va l'avoir...

"Je ne vois pas pourquoi je me fatiguerais pour toi Malfoy!"

Ses yeux brillent derrière son masque, un mélange de haine et d'excitation, je dois bien avouer que cette vision me manquait...

"Je ne savais pas que les Malfoy avaient besoin de se payer des putes pour assouvir leurs pulsions."

Son rire se met à remplir la pièce alors que sa main vole jusqu'à mon visage en une caresse presque insultante...

"Je ne savais pas trop comment me taper un Potter, je me suis dit qu'une pute ferait l'affaire..."

Ho le... Les répliques toujours acerbes, le Malfoy... Mais je peux faire mieux, moi aussi je peux blesser, j'ai même réussi à tuer une fois...

_.-._

Notre bagarre verbale se met en place et je me croirais revenu à Poudlard, je ne comprend pas qu'il ne me reconnaisse pas, mais d'un côté cela m'arrange, je me défoule et il semble faire de même...

On dirait que cela lui manquait... on dirait que cela me manquait...

Une ultime réplique de Monsieur Serpentard et je crois que je perds tout contrôle. Mes mains se posent sur son visage et je le pousse contre le mur le plus proche. Ha il me veut... et bien c'est peut être moi qui l'aurait finalement.

Mes mains ne sont pas douces, elles meurtrissent son visage et ses cheveux, je ne suis qu'à quelques millimètres de sa bouche et ma respiration s'accélère. Il semble aussi affamé que moi, je sens ses ongles me marquer la nuque. Nos regards s'affrontent une seconde, sa peau rougit sous mes doigts et je me rends compte que j'ai presque mal de ne pas poser mes lèvres sur les siennes. Mais je me retiens, un peu juste pour qu'il comprenne que c'est moi qui décide que c'est moi qui le désire...

Soudain j'abandonne, ma bouche remplace mon pouce sur sa bouche et mes mains s'enfouissent plus profondément dans ses cheveux.

Il est douloureux ce baiser, il est amère, il est désespéré. Mon ventre me fait mal alors que je me presse contre lui, alors que mes dents lui meurtrissent les lèvres. Je ne peux pas vraiment dire où je commence et où il finit, sa peau me brûle et je prends plaisir à marquer la sienne. Je le repousse un instant pour reprendre mon souffle, pour le regarder une nouvelle fois. Ses yeux sont plus sombres mais ils n'ont pas encore cet éclat que je connaissais tant, cette flamme qui semblait le consumer à chaque fois que nous nous battions...

Cette fois-ci c'est lui qui me bloque entre lui et le mur, mais son baiser ne me convient pas, il a un goût de demande et de regret qui me blesse. J'y mets fin le plus rapidement possible... Nous nous battons pour la dominance maintenant et quand je sens enfin les mains de Draco couler jusqu'à mes flans je sais que j'ai gagné. Je détache alors deux boutons de sa chemise, juste pour avoir accès à son cou, juste pour le faire gémir...

Mais il ne dit rien, je le sens frissonner, et ses mains restent résolument pendantes...Il ne me plaît pas ce Malfoy inactif, je veux que cela change...

Mon regard plongé dans le sien, je fais disparaître son masque, il ne réagit pas, ne tressaille même pas, mais j'étouffe un hoquet...

Ce n'est plus le Malfoy que je connaissais, son regard a beau être enflammé par le désir, il est comme éteint. Sa beauté n'a pas d'égale mais ses traits sont marqués par une trop grande fatigue, une trop grande peine. Il me ressemble dans le fond, une coquille vide trop grande pour contenir ce que nous sommes devenu et qui aurait survécu car c'était la seule solution qu'on lui laissait.

Sa bouche est rouge à cause de notre combat et je me rends compte que je n'ai jamais autant désiré quelqu'un que je ne le désire maintenant.

Il semble avoir perdu toute sa rogue, et je n'ai plus vraiment envie de "me taper un Malfoy", en fait j'ai presque bêtement envie de lui faire l'amour... après tout c'est la seule personne qui me lie encore à mon passé...

J'effleure alors ses lèvres de ma langue et repars à la découverte de son cou, le plus délicatement possible...

Mais encore une fois il ne réagit pas comme je le désirerais... c'est lui qui est venu pour se faire un gigolo, il pourrait au moins participer...

"J'aurais cru qu'un Malfoy était plus actif au lit."

Pas de réponse, juste des poings qui se serrent ... des fois je devrais apprendre à la fermer...

Sa voix se fait enfin entendre, mais elle est tremblante...

"Aime moi."

Et moi je sombre... je l'amène doucement vers le lit et fait disparaître nos affaire d'un mouvement du poignet.

La beauté est quelque chose de très subjectif parait-il. Je défie quiconque de dire que cet homme allongé à mes coté est tout sauf superbe.

Bien sûr des cicatrices marbrent sa peau laiteuse, bien sûr un tatouage honteux marque son bras, mais il s'est racheté pour ça durant la guerre... mais il est beau. Et ce soir il veut que je l'aime...

Je me fiche des raisons, je me fiche des pourquoi... il est là et ce soir j'ai besoin de lui...

_.-._

Je m'allonge sur lui, profitant de cette sensation sur ma peau. Il ne me regarde plus vraiment, les yeux mi clos... Peut être essaie t-il de se convaincre que je suis vraiment Harry Potter... s'il savait...

Il n'essaie pas de m'enlever mon masque quand je me penche pour capturer son regard, et je lui en suis reconnaissant. J'ai besoin de ce masque pour le moment, même si après tout, tout serait plus simple si je ne l'avais pas.

Sa tête se soulève juste assez pour effleurer mes lèvres, il a remarqué que son baiser m'avait bouleversé, il semble demander la permission... comment dire non?

Une main perdue dans ses cheveux, mon corps sur le sien je me laisse donc envahir par sa langue chaude, mais cette fois ci j'accepte sa tristesse, j'accepte son besoin. Je n'ai jamais embrassé personne ainsi. Avant la guerre j'étais trop jeune pour désirer de telles choses, et après la guerre... je n'en voyais pas l'intérêt.

Je suis un adepte de la baise rapide et efficace, celle qui fait crier et qui épuise, mais ce soir j'ai envie d'être différent, pour lui peut-être, parce qu'il me l'a demandé, et que un Malfoy ne demande jamais.

Je quitte sa bouche après un dernier baiser, pour parcourir son corps. Son sexe appuie sur mon bas ventre depuis trop longtemps, pour que je le délaisse encore.

Sa peau est douce et surtout sensible, chaque caresse, chaque effleurement à maintenant sa sonorité. Il a fermé les yeux pour de bon, et je m'amuse à marquer son torse de mes lèvres. Il sursaute quand ma langue découvre son nombril, et je ne peux m'empêcher de murmurer un "chatouilleux?" qui le fait grogner...

Oui ça doit être agréable d'être Harry Potter dans son lit... pour l'instant je ne suis qu'une pale copie... finalement je n'aime plus ce masque...

Je trouve enfin ce que je cherchais, et après un coup de langue qui le fait soupirer je décide qu'il y a peut-être mieux à faire pour l'instant...

Je le force à se retourner et malgré ses protestations je réussi à le faire s'asseoir contre moi pour pouvoir enfin détacher ses cheveux. J'ai toujours eu une fascination pour ces fils d'argents et d'or qu'il portait comme une parure. Je m'y attarde un instant puis je laisse couler les mains sur son corps. Une sur son ventre, l'autre jouant avec ses lèvres, je mords doucement son cou, ses épaules. Il est abandonné dans mes bras, et je me perds contre sa peau.

Ma main effleure enfin son sexe et sa tête se reverse sur mon épaule. Je voudrais lui murmurer des choses indécentes, lui dire qu'il est beau, que je le désire, que je voudrais m'enfoncer en lui pour ne plus en repartir, mais mes lèvres restent closent contre sa peau, il m'intoxique et j'ai déjà peur des conséquences... Car c'est agréable de le caresser ainsi, contre moi, de laisser mes paumes apprendre les contours de son corps, de respirer son parfum mélangé à la saveur de sa sueur, c'est trop agréable... Et si je n'ai jamais voulu m'attacher à qui que ce soit, c'est justement pour éviter de ressentir ce que je ressens maintenant...

Mes mains trouvent facilement leur rythme et il n'est plus qu'un râle de plaisir. Comment peut-on se sentir si puissant et si faible à la fois?

Il se soulève un peu et je ne peux m'empêcher de presser mon désir contre ses reins.

D'un mouvement de bassin je le positionne plus à mon goût, je devrais le préparer je le sais, mais il n'a pas l'air de trouver cela nécessaire...

Bizarrement le fait de me dire qu'il doit être habitué m'énerve... et sans m'en rendre compte ma main lui applique des vas et viens plus violents.

Ce sont ses grognements qui me font revenir sur terre. Je ralentit aussitôt mon rythme et repars à la conquête de la peau pâle de son cou, juste là, là où j'ai déposé ma marque. Je n'ai qu'à faire un mouvement de rein pour le posséder, mais j'attends...

Je le laisse faire, il sait ce qui lui convient et je peux être patient quand il le faut. Son bassin fait des mouvements lents et peu à peu je me perds en lui. Mes doigts n'ont pas cessé de lui caresser le ventre, le torse, le sexe, et c'est quand il est enfin complètement autour de moi que je me permets un coup de hanche qui nous fait gémir tous les deux.

Sa main est derrière ma nuque et son dos cambré est une parfaite insulte à la pudeur, mais je m'en fiche, il n'est pas là pour être prude, il est là pour être aimé...

_.-._

Son corps répond parfaitement au mien, et je me force à ne pas crier à chaque mouvement. Il impose sa cadence, et même si je l'incite à aller plus fort plus vite il réussi toujours à me calmer, soit en me volant un baiser soit en faisant onduler ses hanches contre moi...

Je deviens fou et le plaisir semble trop fort, mais j'ai envie de le voir, envie de voir ses yeux quand il viendra. D'un mouvement leste je me retire de lui tout en l'allongeant... Il grogne d'être ainsi délaissé, et je dois bien dire que sa chaleur me manque cruellement...

Je suis entre ses cuisses maintenant, et son regard est plein de défi. Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que je n'ai jamais vu un homme avoir une telle fierté dans le regard alors qu'il se fait " dominer"... et j'adore ça!

Je m'enfouis en nouvelle fois dans son corps et cette fois-ci c'est moi qui mène la danse, et ça a l'air de lui convenir. Mes vas et viens sont puissants et ses lèvres sont meurtries par ses dents. Crie pour moi bel ange...

Un ultime mouvement sec et il crie enfin mon nom. Et ce simple fait me fait atteindre l'extase. Je m'effondre sur lui, hypnotisé par le son de sa voix prononçant mon prénom.

Je sens juste ses bras autour de mon torse alors qu'il me fait rouler à ses côtés, puis des mots que je n'aurais jamais cru pouvoir entendre...

"Je t'aime"

Je n'ai pas le temps de réagir que je sens le froid autour de moi... il a transplané... je suis seul...

Et il m'aime...

**oOoOo**

Cela fait deux jours que je tourne en rond dans ma chambre. Jack passe son temps à me donner des conseils de plus en plus saugrenus et ça commence doucement à me fatiguer...

J'ai déjà eu pas mal de difficultés à lui pardonner sa trahison de l'autre soir...

Il a fait ça pour mon bien parait-il, parce que la seule personne qui pouvait me sortir du cocon que je m'étais créé c'était ce Malfoy... MON OEIL!

Il voulait se remplir les poches... enfin ce n'est pas comme si il avait des difficultés financières...mais bon...

"Harry!"

Ha tiens, Jack, 32 le retour...

"Va t-en!"

"Il est revenu!"

La porte est déjà ouverte et je suis devant elle la poignée entre les mains... je sais être rapide quand il le faut...

"QUOI?"

"Ha tu vois que tu peux l'ouvrir cette fichu porte."

"Qu'est ce que tu viens de dire?"

"Malfoy, il est revenu... il te propose un marché..."

"Tu veux dire que Malfoy était là et que tu n'as pas daigné m'appeler?"

"Tu ne voulais pas m'ouvrir je tiendrais à te rappeler..."

"JACK."

Je gronde, j'aurais pu l'avoir devant moi, lui parler, le toucher... enfin lui parler... et Jack, Monsieur Je-me-mêle-de-tout-Jack, m'avait enlever cette opportunité...

"Du calme tout beau, laisse moi au moins finir avant de me pulvériser."

Je fais disparaître la boule lumineuse qui commençait à prendre une belle taille dans ma main entrouverte, et je le laisse rentrer...

_.-._

"Tu as rendez vous chez lui, ce soir. Il voudrait que tu partages sa vie un petit moment. Ce n'est pas une obligation, mais il désirerait t'avoir à ses cotés."

"Pardon?"

"Il a trouvé ta représentation de l'autre soir, très..."_ convaincante_", et il voudrait que tu joues le rôle de Harry Potter encore un peu..."

"Ok il est barge..."

"Il m'avait l'air surtout perdu... mais c'est à toi de voir..."

"Et je suis sensé faire quoi? Me balader chez lui avec un masque et baisser mon froc quand il le demandera?"

"Pour le masque, je suppose que oui... pour le pantalon, il m'a précisé qu'il ne demandait pas un gigolo mais de la compagnie... rien de plus... après si tu as envie de te promener les fesses à l'air, c'est ton choix."

Jack a un rire communicatif la plupart du temps, mais étrangement cette fois ci, ça ne marche pas... J'ai comme une boule dans la gorge... après tout il a dit qu'il m'aimait... enfin... en quelque sorte...

"Ca serait pour combien de temps?"

"Le temps que vous vous supporterez, il suppose que ça ne durera pas plus d'une journée mais il a envie d'essayer."

" Ce mec est dingue..."

"Et c'est le sauveur de ce monde devenu gigolo pour se détendre qui dit ça..."

"La ferme!"

Il se lève le sourire aux lèvres et me tend un carton immaculé.

"L'adresse apparaîtra quand tu auras pris ta décision, le rendez vous est chez lui à 23h... prend quelques affaires et ton loup..."

"Je ne vais pas y aller."

"Alors pas besoin de sortir tes valises."

"Je ne vois pas pourquoi j'irais."

"Oui, oui... allez à bientôt."

"A demain Jack."

J'insiste plus qu'il ne faudrait sur le demain et la porte se referme sur un Jack au bord de l'hilarité...

Bien sur que je vais y aller, et le carton qui se recouvre d'une écriture fine me le prouve... ma décision est prise, j'irais au Manoir Malfoy...

**oOoOo**

**22H48**

Je suis en face d'une énorme bâtisse à l'air plus que lugubre, mes valises sont dans ma poche et mon loup me sert de passes nerfs... Je le triture depuis déjà vingt bonnes minutes... Je déteste être en avance à un rendez-vous, du coup j'attends...

J'attends et j'angoisse...

Peut-être a t il compris que j'étais moi, peut-être veut il juste se "foutre de ma gueule", peut-être...

**22h50...**

Plus que dix minutes et je tape à l'immense porte qui se tient devant, plus que dix minutes et je...

Je tourne les talons, c'est ridicule, je suis ridicule et lui est fou!

J'ai pourtant mon loup sur le visage, et ma main dans ma poche joue avec mes valises comme avec des osselets... plus que quelques pas et je suis dans la rue, plus que quelques pas et...

"Mr Potter?"

Je me fige, c'est la voix d'un elfe, je le sais, mais m'entendre appelé par mon nom vient de me donner un coup au coeur. Je me retourne et fixe un petit être recouvert d'un monticule de bouts de tissus qui lui servent de vêtements...

"Mr Potter?" redemande t-il.

"Ou... Oui?"

"Maître Malfoy vous attend dans le salon."

Depuis combien de temps sait-il que je suis là? M'a t il vu sans mon loup ? J'hoche négligemment la tête et je pénètre enfin dans cette immense demeure.

Première réflexion, il fait meilleur dedans que dehors. Je me défait avec bonheur de mon long manteau et précise à l'elfe que mes valises sont dans ma poche droite. Il acquiesce et disparaît dans un "pop" caractéristique.

Le salon est à droite m'a t-il dit, pourquoi ai-je une furieuse envie d'aller à gauche? ...

Bon Gryffondor un jour, Gryffondor toujours, mes jambes prennent d'elles même la direction indiquée.

Malfoy est de dos, devant la cheminée, un verre de whisky posé sur la cheminée.

"Bonsoir." Sa voix est toujours aussi traînante, et la chaleur de la pièce vient de gagner trois bons degrés...

"Bonsoir." J'essaie de prendre un air assuré mais je pense que j'ai lamentablement échoué... Pour l'interprétation du Survivant plein de hargne on repassera...

"Avant de commencer nous allons mettre en place quelques règles."

Et ben voyons, surtout te retournes pas pour me parler pauvre mec... Je me retiens de lui envoyer ma façon de penser au visage, mais je laisse malgré moi sortir un grognement de mes lèvres serrées...

Bizarrement ce son le fait se retourner...

En fait je préférais quand il était de dos.

J'ai beau connaître ses traits par coeur, j'ai encore du mal avec le nouveau Malfoy. J'avale difficilement ma salive avant de lui faire un léger signe de le tête. Il m'indique un canapé confortable auprès du feu avant de s'asseoir dans son vis à vis.

Un verre de fire whisky apparaît devant moi, et je souri quand je remarque les trois glaçons qui y flottent. Il se souvient donc de ça.

Je le remercie et lui fait signe de continuer.

"Nous n'aurons cette conversation qu'une seule fois, car après cela tu sera considéré comme Harry Potter."

"Puis-je te poser une question?" Ma voix est incertaine, et je maudis mon coeur de battre aussi vite.

"Vas-y." Il porte son verre à ses lèvres et me regarde avec calme.

"Pourquoi veux-tu d'un Harry Potter à tes côtés?"

Ses yeux s'agrandissent légèrement et je vois sa mâchoire se serrer. J'ai toujours été bon pour poser les bonnes questions au mauvais moment. Je n'ai pas failli à ma réputation.

"Si cela ne t'embêtes pas, nous n'aborderons pas ce sujet. Bien entendu tu as le droit de résilier notre contrat quand bon te semble. Je ne t'ai pas fait venir pour faire le gigolo ni pour assouvir de vieux fantasmes sur ta personne. Je veux juste profiter de ta présence et de tes dons d'acteurs."

Il élude parfaitement ma question mais son regard triste m'empêche de continuer mon investigation.

"Je garderais mon loup tout le long, c'est plus facile pour moi."

"J'allais te le demander." J'avale une gorgée de whisky, je pense qu'il me faudrait la bouteille, mais son goût me fait déjà du bien.

"Tu auras ta propre chambre et tu pourras aller et venir dans le château comme il te plaira. Je travaille presque toute la journée en extérieur, donc tu pourras vaquer à tes occupations en toute liberté. Je désirerais simplement que nous partagions nos repas et nos fins de soirées."

"Combien de temps?"

"Aussi longtemps que cela nous conviendra. Tant que tu seras Potter et que tu n'en n'aura pas assez de cette vie."

Je ne sais plus trop quoi rajouter, la situation est irréaliste. Qui aurait dit qu'un jour Malfoy réclamerait ma présence à ses côtés, et qui aurait dit que je l'accepterais.

Je lui souris imperceptiblement pour lui montrer mon accord et lui me tend sa main.

Une impression de déjà vu, un léger malaise dans ses yeux et certainement dans les miens. Ma main emprisonne la sienne un court instant. Notre accord est scellé.

Je m'approche de lui, Malfoy est une sorte d'aimant et j'ai toujours eu du mal à ne pas être attiré. Mais un " Monsieur Potter?" me stoppe dans ma tentative de rapprochement.

"Oui?" je me retourne vers le petit elfe de maison qui m'avait accueilli il y a de ça quelques minutes.

"Votre chambre est prête, si vous voulez me suivre."

J'acquiesce et fait un signe de tête à mon hôte pour prendre congé.

Il me souhaite la bonne nuit et j'en fais de même. Je me refuse à penser que je suis déçu de passer cette première nuit seul. D'ailleurs je ne le suis pas... du tout!

_.-._

Ma chambre est spacieuse et si je n'étais pas si nul en décoration je pense que je me serais fait la même chez moi. Le lit est immense et semble confortable, et je ne parle même pas de l'immense baignoire qui trône dans ma salle de bain personnelle.

Les placards sont remplis d'une garde robe de haute couture, et je ne suis presque pas étonné de voir que tout est à ma taille.

"Monsieur a besoin d'autre chose?" Liki l'elfe de maison, ne m'a pas quitté depuis mon arrivée dans mes appartements.

"Oui, où est la chambre de Monsieur Malfoy?"

"Porte de gauche, juste à côté, vos chambres sont communicantes."

Je devrais me sentir offensé par ce manque d'intimité, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire...

"Bien, ça sera tout, merci."

Un "pop" me salut, et je me retrouve enfin seul.

Me voila embarqué dans une drôle de galère...

**oOoOo**

Une heure que je tourne en rond dans ma chambre. Il est là, à quelques mètres de moi dans la chambre d'à côté. Et cet idiot aristocratique n'a même pas daigné taper à ma porte pour une conversation nocturne.

Non je ne veux pas coucher avec lui, ce n'est pas du tout ça, c'est juste que... voilà quoi!

Bref je suis énervé, et le parquet clair sous mes pieds nus en prend pour son grade...

J'allume finalement une cigarette salvatrice et glisse le long de la porte qui nous sépare...

Qu'est ce que je peux aimer cette nicotine. Elle est âpre et douce à la fois, cette fumée qui remplace doucement l'oxygène dans mes poumons... le bonheur, l'ext...

"HEEEE!"

Je pousse un cri alors que mon dos, qui était appuyé contre le bois travaillé de la porte, rencontre brutalement le sol.

"On ne fume pas dans ma maison Potter!"

Malfoy, debout devant moi me toise avec dédain... Il se croit encore à Poudlard ou quoi?

"Je n'ai pas vu de panneaux" dis-je en me relevant avec le peu de fierté qu'il me reste.

"Je pensais que c'était évident" Je vois sa main s'approcher de mon visage et arracher la cigarette qui était restée coincée entre mes lèvres. Un mouvement du poignet et la cigarette disparaît comme dans un mauvais tour de magie moldue.

"Tu sais aussi faire apparaître les lapins dans un chapeau ou c'est plus compliqué?"

Je ricane mais lui soulève juste un sourcil... je crois qu'il n'a pas compris l'allusion...

"Bonne nuit Potter!"

Il est déjà en train de refermer la porte, mais quelque chose l'empêche de la clore complètement... et cette chose c'est mon pied... _ben quoi?_

"Tu désires autre chose?"

"Tu n'es pas très galant avec tes invités Malfoy."

"J'ai besoin de sommeil et si toi tu peux te permettre de ne pas travailler, sache que moi j'ai une entreprise à faire tourner, donc tu voudras bien m'excuser mais..."

Manque de bol pour lui je n'excuse pas... et je me retrouve dans sa chambre sans qu'il ne puisse esquisser un mouvement.

J'aime bien cet air outré sur son visage, ça me rappelle quand je saisissais le vif d'or devant lui... Ca me manquait.

J'aimerais lui demander pourquoi cette comédie, pourquoi il a dit qu'il m'aimait pourquoi il a besoin de moi dans sa vie, mais les mots se meurent au fond de ma gorge. Il est à présent contre moi et je peux sentir son haleine mentholé... finalement je n'aurais peut etre pas du fumer...

"Tu désires autre chose?" Mais cette fois je sens bien que sa demande n'est plus aussi innocente. Apres tout ses mains sont bien entrain de se balader sous mon tee-shirt... oui je confirme, il y en a même une sur mon postérieur.

Je finis par lui sortir mon plus beau sourire et par lui voler ses lèvres. N'oublions pas que c'est moi l'homme d'expérience ici.

Nous ne parlerons pas ce soir, soit, mais il ne dormira pas non plus foi de Potter.

**oOoOo**

Je me réveille dans un cocon.

Je bénis l'homme qui a inventé les couettes et les oreillers. Cet homme devrait être canonisé.

La place est encore tiède à côté de moi, Malfoy n'a pas du se réveiller depuis longtemps.

Une sourire naît sur mes lèvres quand ma main tombe sur un papier posé sur l'oreiller.

"Je serais absent toute la journée, fait ce que bon te semble. Le repas est servi à 20h ce soir. Soit prêt!"

_.-._

Pffffffff ce n'est même pas un mot doux... Goujat!

De plus hier soir, ce n'était pas comme la première fois, il n'y avait pas tous ces sentiments dans ses yeux... et il n'y a pas eu ce je t'aime final.

Non pas que je l'attende hein? Mais quand même!

Bon c'était agréable, soyons réaliste c'était purement génial. Mais j'avais l'impression qu'il manquait quelque chose et ce petit mot me le prouve. Je ne suis pas Harry Potter dans cette maison, je suis sa doublure, et en moins d'une journée cela m'énerve déjà!

Ça et ce foutu masque qui me suit partout!

_.-._

L'heure du repas a sonné et Malfoy apparaît dans le salon en smoking. Je porte un jean et un tee-shirt trop large... j'ai l'impression de m'être trompé dans ma tenue.

"Passé une bonne journée?"

Son sourire me surprend, je ne l'ai que très rarement vu et en général il était plus moqueur qu'autre chose.

"Je me suis baladé, je n'imaginais pas le manoir Malfoy comme cela." Ce qui est la pure vérité, moi qui l'imaginais sombre et lugubre, cette bâtisse recèle des oeuvres d'art plus que somptueuses.

"Ha? Et comment le voyais tu? Sombre et lugubre?" Je manque de m'étouffer avec mon martini et nie héhontement.

"Non, juste plus... enfin bref, et toi? bien travaillé chéri?" Je suis désolé mais cette conversation m'exaspère, bientôt il va me demander si les enfants ont bien fait leur devoir et ça sera parfait.

Ma réplique fait mouche et je le voix poser son verre avec hargne. La cohabitation va être drôle je le sens. Si au moins je pouvais enlever ce masque...

**oOoOo**

Voila près d'un mois que Malfoy et moi partageons la même demeure, et même si cela semble bizarre nous avons mis au point une certaine routine. Je suis Potter les trois quart du temps. Et le reste, et bien je ne sais trop. Il ne m'a même pas demandé comment je m'appelais réellement. Quoique si il me le demandait je serais bien embêter pour lui répondre. Aucun prénom ne me convient. J'ai même failli opter pour Jean Mario à un moment, mais soyons réaliste, je n'ai vraiment aucun accent italien. Benoît m'a traverser l'esprit, mais cela me rappelait trop un collègue de chez Jack.

Bref, je le vois rarement durant les journées, et le soir nous nous partageons entre engueulades animées et sexe endiablé. Une bonne moyenne je trouve.

Mais nous n'avons plus jamais fait l'amour comme le premier soir. Je crois qu'il se perd à son propre jeu. Plus les jours passent plus il me considère comme une personne à part entière et plus comme un faux Potter. Du coup, et bien, du coup moi je patauge.

Car voyez vous, je n'arrive plus vraiment à me situer dans ce fatras de sentiments et je vais bientôt finir par devenir schizophrène.

Je suis jaloux de moi même, rendez vous compte!

Car il s'attache à moi, je le sais, je le vois. Il s'attache à ce gigolo qu'il paye pour lui rendre la vie plus supportable. Il ne voit plus en moi Potter, et moi j'ai l'impression qu'il me trompe.

Je n'ai pas envie qu'il oublie Potter dans les bras d'un autre, je n'ai pas envie de perdre ces trois mots qu'il a murmuré dans mes bras. Je n'ai pas envie qu'il tombe amoureux de... _moi_. Voila même moi je m'y perd.

Plus le temps passe et plus je me dis que c'était une mauvaise idée, que j'aurais du tout lui dire depuis le début, que j'aurais me présenter à sa porte en tant qu'Harry Potter et non pas en tant que ce gigolo dont je ne connais même pas le nom.

_.-._

Ce soir il y a un bal masqué dans le manoir et bien entendu je suis son cavalier. Je n'ai pas envie d'y aller et je n'ai pas envie d'être présenté sous une fausse identité. Pour la première fois depuis très longtemps je veux redevenir ce satané sauveur, ce saint Potty qui me dégoûtait tant.

**oOoOo**

Le bal a commencé, bien sûr mon masque passe totalement inaperçu, et j'y ai même rajouté des plumes d'un vert sombre pour faire plus festif. Malfoy est superbe comme à son habitude et je m'appelle Christophe. Finalement j'ai opté pour ce prénom, c'est simple et facile à oublier.

_.-._

Je suis accoudé à la rambarde de la terrasse et m'émerveille du feu d'artifice qui ne finit pas d'éclairer le ciel. On peut accorder ça à Malfoy, il sait organiser des festivités. J'en suis à mon cinquième verre de Fire whisky et le sol ne me parait plus aussi stable. Mais je m'en fiche ma vie ne l'a jamais été, elle.

Des pas derrière moi, je sais que c'est lui, mais je ne me retourne pas.

"Ca va Christophe?"

Je me fige, c'est la première fois qu'il m'appelle par mon nom. Et cela me blesse au plus haut point. J'ai envie de lui crier que je ne suis pas Christophe, mais Potter... mais je me retiens, je serre juste un peu plus les poings.

"Oui, la réception est magnifique" ma voix est basse, j'ai envie de partir.

Ses bras m'enlacent par derrière, j'étouffe. Il n'a jamais été démonstratif en dehors de notre chambre. Comme si nous n'étions amants qu'entre ces quatre murs ou nul ne pourrait nous voir. Cela me convenait. Mais maintenant... Maintenant je m'appelle Christophe et il me serre dans ses bras devant tout le monde. Pourquoi cela fait il si mal?

"Allons nous en..." murmure t-il à mon oreille, et je ne peux que lui dire oui.

_.-._

Il n'a pas attendu que nous soyons dans la chambre pour me plaquer contre un mur et m'embrasser avec fougue. Son palais a un goût d'alcool et malt. Il est ivre, et je n'en suis pas loin.

Quand nous atteignons la chambre, nous sommes déjà presque nus. Nous dévorant l'un l'autre comme si les minutes étaient comptées. Pourtant nous avons l'éternité devant nous. Moi et lui...

Enfin allongés sur le lit, totalement libérés de nos vêtements ses mains se font plus douces. Il mène la danse ce soir, et même si je ne l'ai jamais laissé gagné, ce soir j'ai envie de lui appartenir. Car finalement j'avais tort, nous n'avons pas l'éternité et je le sais très bien.

Ses doigts tracent des lignes torturées sur mon torse et mes hanches, il aime ce creux que forme mon bassin avec mes cuisses, il s'y attarde toujours, léchant cette peau plus sensible que les autres. Je me cambre sous ses caresses, réclamant plus, désirant tellement plus.

Aucune parcelle de mon corps n'est épargnée il semble avoir mille mains et mille bouches, et moi je me contente de soupirer son prénom comme une litanie sans fin. Je le sens sourire contre mon aine. Il sait ce que je veux, mais ne semble pas d'humeur arrangeante. Il remonte doucement vers mon cou, traçant un sillon de sa langue sur mon torse.

"Crierais-tu pour moi?"

Je frissonne, sa voix est rauque et si je ne me retenais pas je le violerais sur place, là comme ça. Mais je lui réponds par l'affirmative, et le baiser qu'il me donne montre que cela lui convient parfaitement.

Il fait l'amour à Christophe ce soir, je le vois dans ses yeux. Plus aucun désespoir ni requête vaine dans ses pupilles d'orage. Il a ce qu'il désire devant lui et moi au fond de ma poitrine j'ai mal.

Sa bouche est enfin sur mon sexe, il l'avale en entier, me faisant gémir de plaisir. Ses coups de langues sont langoureux et sa gorge se serre par à-coups. Je vais mourir par sa bouche, au moins je n'aurais plus ce sentiment de perte au fond de moi.

Mais il ne me laisse pas m'abîmer dans ces sensations et je pousse un râle animal quand ses doigts me pénètrent. Il est doux et attentionné mais la douleur est présente, juste assez pour me sortir de cet état éthylique dans lequel j'étais plongé.

Il me prépare lentement pendant que sa langue continue à s'enrouler sur mon sexe douloureux. J'ai envie de jouir dans sa bouche, j'ai envie qu'il arrête ses caresses inutiles et qu'il me prenne entièrement, j'ai envie... mais soudain tout s'arrête. Sa bouche est maintenant sur la mienne et ses yeux sondent les miens. Je souris contre ses lèvres puis... je ne suis plus qu'un cri.

Il est en moi, profondément et totalement en moi. Et je me dis que je ne pourrais plus jamais lui mentir après ça. Car ces yeux qui me regardent sont sincères eux, car finalement il a tenté de trouver le bonheur ailleurs et que ce bonheur je vais encore devoir lui refuser.

Ses mouvements sont lents, mais quand son bassin bute contre mes cuisses je ne peux m'empêcher de crier. Mes mains sur ses hanches je le force à aller plus vite, plus fort, plus loin. J'ai besoin de le sentir en moi encore une fois, juste avant que je m'en aille. Juste avant que je ne le trahisse.

Mon ventre brûle sous ses coups de buttoir, il râle de plaisir et moi je me retiens encore et encore, je ne veux pas partir maintenant, je veux qu'il me marque de son corps.

Mais soudain sa cadence se fait endiablée et j'entends le bruit de nos corps s'entrechoquer avec force. Un ultime coup de rein et je joui entre nos deux corps, il est couché sur moi et je sens son sexe pulser dans mes reins, les derniers sursauts du plaisir.

Il se retire doucement avant de s'allonger à mes côtés un léger sourire aux lèvres. Je nous lance un sort de nettoyage et me met à le regarder.

Il a un sourire qui lui est propre quand on fait l'amour. Il ne l'a qu'à ces moments là. Il est doux et emprunt d'une légère folie. Il est indescriptible, et j'ai mal en me disant que je ne le verrais plus.

"Christophe c'est ton véritable prénom?" Sa voix est un peu endormie, je l'aime cette voix.

"Non." Je n'ai plus vraiment envie de mentir en fait.

"Je m'en doutais."

Il est malin le bougre. Il a l'air d'avoir envie de parler, peut être pourrais-je avoir quelques réponses.

"J'ai toujours voulu savoir, Pourquoi toute cette comédie? Un gigolo, se faisant passer pour Potter?" la phrase est dite, je prie pour qu'il me réponde.

Il soupire puis pose son bras sur ses yeux.

"J'ai connu Potter quand j'avais 11 ans. J'ai l'impression de l'avoir connu à ma naissance. J'ai voulu m'en faire un ami tout d'abord, mais cela a échoué. Alors j'ai fait en sorte de faire partie de sa vie, toujours. En étant son ennemi, son rival, son adversaire. Tout ce qui pouvait se trouver en travers de son chemin, je le devenais. Au début j'ai cru que c'était pour le détruire ou le rendre ridicule. Puis j'ai compris que c'était simplement pour qu'il pose ses yeux sur moi. Pour qu'il ne regarde que moi, pour qu'il ne voit que moi.

Même si c'était avec haine, même si c'était avec mépris, durant ces quelques instant où ses yeux croisaient les miens, je me sentais vivant, incroyablement vivant.

Alors j'ai continué, jusqu'à ce que la guerre nous impose des choix."

Je vois son poing se serrer instinctivement, faisant onduler ses muscles sous ce tatouage de mort.

"Et la j'ai choisi le camp opposé, pour pouvoir continuer d'être son égal, pour qu'il me considère toujours comme SA némésis.

Puis j'ai compris que cela entraînait trop de sacrifice, qu'un jour je serais amené à me battre contre lui et que je ne pourrais pas lever ma baguette sur lui. Alors je suis devenu espion, ralliant sa cause tout en restant son ennemi.

Nous nous sommes rapproché durant cette période, juste assez pour que mes sentiments se renforcent et que j'accepte ma perdition.

Puis il y eu l'ultime confrontation avec la mort de Voldemort. Mais là où tout le monde a vu la libération, j'ai vu la fin de mon monde.

Harry Potter avait disparu, certains le disaient mort, d'autres qu'il avait fui la célébrité, d'autres encore qu'il avait décidé de devenir le futur mage noir. Mais pour moi les explications n'étaient rien, il n'était plus là et j'avais perdu ma guerre."

Je l'écoute sans oser l'interrompre, il me raconte une partie de ma vie que je n'aurais jamais pu imaginer. Une vie où j'ai été aimé sans le savoir, une vie où quelqu'un a choisi un destin plutôt qu'un autre pour me protéger, une vie ou j'aurais pu être heureux.

Ses yeux me sondent alors que je sens les miens me piquer un peu.

"Je continue?"

"Oui" je dit dans un souffle. Qu'il continue, j'ai besoin de savoir.

Il me sourit tristement avant de fermer une nouvelle fois ces yeux qui me fascinent.

"Cela fait sept ans que j'essaie de l'oublier, que j'essaie de créer ma vie en fonction de moi même et non pas en fonction de ce fantôme qui me hante.

Le soir où je suis venu te voir c'était l'anniversaire de notre dernière discussion. Un jour avant le combat final, un jour avant qu'il disparaisse. J'étais désespéré et ... Et bien, j'avais besoin de lui. Pathétique n'est ce pas?"

"Je ne sais pas, je trouve ça triste c'est tout." Et je ne mens pas, je trouve ça horriblement triste tout ce temps perdu, et j'ai encore plus mal en pensant que je vais encore l'abandonner.

"Mais je vais mieux maintenant. Tu lui ressembles tu sais, cet Harry dont j'ai rêvé. Tu lui ressemble vraiment." Sa main se pose sur mon visage et je sens qu'il essaie de passer sous mon masque. Je l'arrête paniqué.

"Qu'est ce que tu fais?"

"Je voudrais voir à quoi tu ressemble vraiment." Il y a un espoir dans son regard et je sais très bien à quoi il pense.

"Non, demain peut être mais pas ce soir... S'il te plaît." Demain je ne serais plus là...

Il hoche de la tête et la repose sur l'oreiller.

Le silence est doux entre nous, nous avons appris à nous connaître et j'aurais tellement aimé être vraiment moi dans ses draps.

"Et si il revenait" les mots franchissent mes lèvres malgré moi.

"Pardon?"

"Et si il revenait, si demain il venait frapper à ta porte, comment réagirais tu? Que ferais-tu?"

Il me regarde maintenant comme si j'étais fou ou que je divaguais complètement.

"Il est mort!" me dit-il, mais il n'est pas convaincu.

"Peut-être pas, peut-être qu'il a juste voulu s'éloigner de ce monde qui profitait de lui, peut-être qu'il a juste eu envie d'être Harry et plus Harry Potter sauveur du monde."

"Et même, même si il est en vie, il ne viendrait jamais jusqu'a moi. Il me déteste. Il a du m'oublier."

Le ton de sa voix m'empêche d'avoir une respiration fluide. Il souffre, et j'ai l'impression que chacune de ses phrases me blesse.

"Imaginons tu veux, imaginons qu'il revienne, et qu'il sonne à ta porte. Que ferais tu?"

Le silence me répond, mais cette fois-ci il est pesant. Il réfléchi, il s'imagine la scène...

"Je ne sais pas... je serais ce connard imbuvable qu'il déteste tant, je le foutrais à la porte en me moquant de ses pitoyables exploits, puis je me noierais dans l'alcool."

Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire, je pense qu'il le ferait en plus... Tout plutôt que de se montrer faible.

"Promets-moi une chose." Je ne sais pas pourquoi je dis ça, mais j'ai besoin de cette sécurité, pour ma propre santé mentale. "Si un jour Harry Potter, sonne à ta porte, ne le repousse pas, prends le dans tes bras et embrasses le comme tu m'as embrassé chez Jack. Demandes lui de t'aimer, et aimes le. Promets-le moi!"

Une nouvelle fois il me dévisage avec stupeur. Il doit me prendre pour un impardonnable romantique, ou un fou psychopathe.

"Tu es dingue." Là voila, il a opté pour le psychopathe.

"Promets-le moi" je ne démord pas, on ne sait jamais, un jour peut-être...

"Soit soit, si ça peut t'empêcher de me faire passer une nuit blanche, je te le promet."

"Juré?"

"Je ne vais pas cracher sur mon parquet pour te faire plaisir?" Il a ce sourire moqueur que j'aime tant chez lui et je ne peux m'empêcher de lui dérober ses lèvres.

Harry n'est pas là pour l'instant mais moi je le suis. Et j'ai besoin de l'aimer.

**oOoOo**

Il est 3h du matin quand je ferme la porte du manoir Malfoy derrière moi. Je suis parti comme un voleur mais c'est la meilleur des solutions.

Je lui ai laissé un mot sur son bureau. Il le lira à son réveil et il me détestera. Mais ça doit se passer comme ça.

Je me perdais dans son jeu et lui tombait sous le charme de quelqu'un qui n'existait pas.

Je n'aurais jamais du laisser les choses évoluer aussi loin, mais je n'ai pas fait attention... dans le fond j'avais enfin trouvé la paix.

Je me suis fait un plan d'action.

D'abord retourner chez Jack, le remercier pour son aide et pour toutes ces années où j'ai pu me reconstruire, puis lui dire Adieu. Ma vie en tant que Gigolo est finie, je reviens à la vie réelle.

Me trouver un appartement ensuite, le rendre aussi confortable que possible et surtout y installer une énorme baignoire.

Redevenir Harry Potter, et réapprendre à vivre ainsi.

Quand j'aurais fini tout ça, alors peut-être, peut-être que je retournerais vers lui.

Mais pour l'instant je ne le mérite pas.

**oOoOo**

24 rue De La Volette.

Maison n°7

Celle avec un jardin déplorable juste devant.

_.-._

Voila je suis enfin chez moi. Jack et moi avons eu des adieux déchirants et il m'a traité de tous les noms quand il a reçut une lettre de Malfoy lui demandant où j'étais.

Il ne lui dira rien, mais il me trouve stupide et borné...

Bah, comme d'habitude donc.

La maison est agréable et recouverte de tous les sorts de protections de la création. Je dois me mettre au jardinage, mais je n'ai jamais été doué avec les plantes. J'ai même cru que c'était une malédiction il fut un temps.

_"Tant que le monde sera monde, tant que l'automne succédera à l'été, jamais de ta vie tu ne pourras faire fleurir la moindre orchidée" _ou un truc du genre.

Mais je vais y arriver y a pas de raison... ou je me paierais un jardinier...

_.-._

J'ai décoré ma maison en me rappelant la chambre que m'avait offerte Malfoy. Les tons sont clairs et le parquet est agréable quand on veut se balader entre les différentes pièces.

_.-._

Le plombier m'a dit qu'une baignoire de 800L c'était exagéré... je m'en fiche, en tout cas elle fait du plus bel effet dans ma salle de bain et quel délice de s'y plonger.

_.-._

J'ai même un job.

J'avoue ça n'a pas été le plus dur, il a suffit que je me présente au ministère de la magie pour que le poste d'aurore en chef me soit offert.

J'ai accepté mais à condition que ma réapparition dans le monde des vivants soit encore tenue secrète quelques temps...

Le temps que je règle quelques affaires personnelles... importantes.

_.-._

J'ai des nouvelles de Malfoy tous les jours grâce à son elfe de maison. En effet Liki est devenu mon espion personnel attitré. Il connaît ma véritable identité depuis le jour où il a "popé" à l'improviste dans ma chambre quand je me changeais et que je ne portais pas mon masque.

Il a failli mourir d'une crise cardiaque en voyant ma cicatrice et en comprenant la situation. J'ai du faire preuve de tout mon charme pour le convaincre de ne pas le répéter à son maître. Et surtout que je ne faisais pas tout ça pour le faire souffrir d'avantage.

C'est lui qui m'a permis de fuir ce matin là, et c'est lui aussi qui me demande de revenir tous les jours que dieu fait.

"Il ne va pas bien Monsieur Potter."

Tiens en parlant du loup.

"Liki, je t'ai dis que je reviendrais quand ma vie sera enfin devenu celle qu'elle doit être."

"Mais il dépérit, il ne sais plus si il doit regretter monsieur Christophe ou Monsieur Harry. J'ai peur du pire."

"Je sais... je sais..." Oui je sais très bien ce que peut ressentir Malfoy, je le ressens moi même de façon assez aiguë.

Il me manque et chaque minute qui passe j'ai l'impression que ce manque grandit sans possibilité de rémission. Mais je ne dois pas encore... pas encore.

"Il me recherche encore?"

"Il a envoyé des espions par delà la grande Bretagne pour retrouver Monsieur Christophe. Il croit que Monsieur Potter est mort donc..."

"Merci Liki, tu peux disposer."

"Il dort avec votre lettre."

"Tu peux t'en aller Liki."

Un pop caractéristique et je suis à nouveau seul, et j'ai envie de vomir.

Je suis jaloux.

Jaloux de moi même, jaloux de Draco qui se permet d'aimer deux hommes à la fois, jaloux de la vie que j'aurais du avoir, jaloux de celle dont je reve.

**oOoOo**

Il est 5h de l'après midi et je me balade dans le Chemin de traverses. L'ambiance me manquait. Mon chapeau et ma grande écharpe me cache presque tout le visage, je passe inaperçu dans ce froid hivernal.

Je suis venu chercher un cadeau à Jack, c'est bientôt son anniversaire, et je veux qu'il sache que je ne l'ai pas oublié.

Je rentre chez Madame Guipure, Jack a toujours adoré les belles robes de sorcier brodées.

Je suis en train de passer ma commande quand la sonnette de porte résonne.

"Bonjour." Un simple bonjour, mais qui me paralyse. Malfoy... il est là.

Une réminiscence de notre première rencontre... Un clin d'oeil taquin du destin.

Je marmonne un bonjour et laisse Mme Guipure lui demander d'attendre un instant le temps qu'elle finisse avec son client. C'est à dire, Moi.

Je continue donc mes recommandations mais ne peux m'empêcher de lui jeter des coups d'oeils furtif. Il est pâle, et ses yeux sont presque délavés.

Il regarde la boutique avec lenteur, puis se positionne devant le miroir où Mme Guipure a l'habitude de faire faire ses essayages. Je vois sa main s'approcher du miroir puis s'abaisser lentement.

C'est bête à dire mais je sais à quoi il pense. Et j'ai mal au coeur.

Je dis au revoir à Mme Guipure, lui donnant l'adresse où livrer le colis, et fuis loin de cet endroit. Loin de lui.

Excuse-moi Draco.

**oOoOo**

J'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà vécu cette situation.

Moi, seul, devant le Manoir Malfoy et une furieuse envie de faire demi tour.

Je n'ai pas mes valises dans ma poche cette fois-ci et aucun masque ne cache mon visage, ni même ma cicatrice...

Mes cheveux sont courts et je suis habillé comme pour un rendez vous galant : Et je me sens Ri-Di-Cule!

Liki m'a déjà repéré derrière la fenêtre et je lui ai fait signe de ne ouvrir la porte. Je ne suis qu'a quelques mètres de la porte... et c'est les quelques mètres les plus dur que je ne franchirais jamais.

J'ai pris ma décision ce matin, je vais parler à Malfoy.

Je ne sais pas du tout ce que je vais lui dire, mais en tout cas, j'ai assez attendu et je ne peux plus rester sans lui.

Donc me voici, face à la gueule du loup, et j'hésite à m'y jeter corps et âme.

Mon poing s'avance presque tout seul et le bruit qu'il fait sur la lourde porte en ébène me surprend presque.

Nous y sommes...

Merlin, aie pitié...

Une seconde passe, puis deux, puis trois... Liki si tu n'ouvres pas de suite, je t'assure que ça va chauffer pour ton matricule.

La porte s'entrouvre enfin, et je m'apprête à engueuler copieusement ce petit elfe de maison qui a osé me faire attendre au bord de la crise de nerf. Mais ce sont des yeux gris et une voix envoûtante qui m'accueille.

"Vous désir..." Mais les mots se meurent sur ses lèvres.

"Bonsoir." Je tente un petit sourire innocent mais je sens mes mains devenir moites.

Il ne répond rien, trop occupé à regarder mes yeux, mon visage, mon front, puis encore mes yeux... j'ai peur qu'il me claque le porte au nez.

"Malfoy?" Il va quand même pas tomber dans les pommes...

"Po... Potter?" Bon, au moins il m'a reconnu. Je garde le petit espoir qu'il mette en pratique sa promesse et qu'il m'embrasse sauvagement. Mais je n'ai pas l'impression que cela va se passer aussi... facilement.

"Tu comptes me faire entrer ou tu vas me laisser me geler sous la pluie encore longtemps?" Ha, parce que je ne vous avais pas dit... il pleut. Et bien que ce détail ne me dérange que très peu, je dois bien dire que rester planté là est moyennement agréable. Surtout quand l'homme dont j'ai rêvé depuis plusieurs mois est devant moi me dévorant du regard.

Il s'efface et me fait signe de rentrer. Toujours pas de baiser en vue... pff on ne peut même pas lui faire confiance celui là.

Il me précède jusqu'au salon. L'ambiance du manoir m'avait manqué et je m'assois sans réfléchir dans le fauteuil dans lequel j'aimais lire.

C'est son regard choqué posé sur moi qui me force à me lever d'un bond.

"Oui, heu pardonne moi, c'est que j'ai beaucoup marché et..." ... et je bafouille. Ses yeux ne me lâchent pas et je n'ose même pas finir ma phrase.

"Que fais tu là?"

Voila il me la joue donc petit con imbuvable... soit, ne rentrons pas dans son jeu.

"Tu me croirais si je te disais que je voulais te voir?"

"Non."

Et ben pour une réponse précise...

Je racle ma gorge et cherche du regard quelque chose à boire... fort de préférence...

D'un claquement de doigt Draco fait apparaître ce FireWhisky qui me manquait tant, trois glaçons dans le mien, seulement un dans le sien.

Je souris légèrement avant de m'enfiler le breuvage cul sec.

Encore une fois ses yeux s'écarquillent, mais ses lèvres s'étirent un peu.

Je n'ose imaginer à quoi il peut penser en ce moment. J'aimerais tellement rendre tout cela plus simple. Mais j'ai besoin de savoir s'il ne m'a pas oublié...

" Donc, les raisons de cette visite tardive Potter?"

"Tardive? Tu parles de l'heure ou du fait que cela fait sept ans que nous ne nous sommes pas revu?"

Sa mâchoire se serre et moi je veux juste le prendre dans mes bras et lui demander de me pardonner...

"Ne joues pas à ce petit jeu avec moi..."

Mais pourquoi il ne m'embrasse pas? Je sais j'ai l'air d'y tenir mais au moins ça serait plus facile pour la suite...

Allez Malfoy, on se décide et on y va... pitié...

Mais je vois bien que "embrasser Potter" n'est pas dans ses projets à court terme... soit... si on veut qu'un travail soit bien fait il faut le faire soi-même.

Me voila donc, posant mon verre sur le rebord de la cheminée, en train de m'approcher doucement de Malfoy.

"Tu m'as manqué."

Mes mots sont à peine murmurés mais vu son regard il les a parfaitement entendu.

"Potter, je..." Mais il ne peut pas finir sa phrase, mes lèvres sont posées sur les siennes.

Lentement je réapprends son goût, sa texture. Ses lèvres sont douces et fragiles et je les embrasse avec dévotion, ma langue les caressant doucement. Je le sens trembler, et il commence à me répondre quand je suis violemment repoussé sur le sol.

"QUI ETES VOUS?"

Allons bon... manquait plus que ça.

"Pardon?"

"Qui êtes vous? Potter ne serait jamais venu me rendre visite, Potter ne m'aurait jamais embrassé, Potter est..."

"Potter est devant toi, enfin _était_ parce que là je suis plutôt sur mes fesses et le parquet est plutôt dur."

Je me relève, massant mes reins endoloris et je souris à mon vis-à-vis.

"Ca ne peux pas être toi! Tu n'aurais..."

"Assis toi..."

Je lui indique son fauteuil et m'assied précautionneusement dans le mien. Je n'aurais jamais du agir si brutalement... Il va falloir que je m'explique.

"Malfoy, je suis venu ce soir parce que j'avais envie de te revoir, et que je ne voulais pas perdre encore plus de temps à réfléchir sur le fait que je prenais ou nous la bonne décision."

"Sept ans, Potter! Sept longues années et tu déboules chez moi et m'embrasse comme si de rien n'était. Nous ne nous sommes jamais embrassé avant Potter! Tu peux m'expliquer ça?" Ses yeux me fusillent ... j'aurais pas du l'embrasser... méchant Harry!

Je me racle la gorge...

"Ben, en fait... Si, nous nous sommes déjà embrassé..."

Je lui laisse le temps d'encaisser l'information, et me masse durement la nuque... il va me détester...

Je le vois faire non de la tête puis ses yeux se plissent lentement... Oh je n'aime pas quand il fait ça...

"Tu as intérêt à me dire ce que tu entends par là Potter, parce que je suis en train d'imaginer un scénario qui pourrait très fortement me déplaire, et j'espère pour toi qu'il est faux!"

... Ok je suis mort, il est trop intelligent et moi j'aurais pas du lui mentir. Ma voix couine quand je reprends la parole... pitoyable.

"En fait c'est très simple, et je t'assure que tu vas trouver ça drôle..."

"Viens en au fait... Harry!"

Il a deviné... il a deviné... AU SECOURS!

"Voila, alors tu vois quand la guerre s'est terminée j'ai décidé de me refaire une vie où je pourrais faire ce qu je voudrais. J'étais au bord du suicide tu comprends et..." Ses yeux et ses poings serrés me font comprendre qu'il faut que j'abrége mon récit." et j'ai rencontré Jack, il m'a prop..."

Une furie blonde me soulève de mon fauteuil me tenant par le col de ma chemise.

"SORS DE CHEZ MOI!"

"Mais Draco!"

"SORS DE CHEZ MOI! Ca t'amuse de te foutre de moi hein Potter? Ça t'a amusé toutes ces semaines où je me suis dévoilé, où j'ai prié pour que tu sois vraiment Harry? Tu as du te poiler comme un bossu quand je t'ai dit que je t'aimais hein? Et maintenant? Tu reviens pour demander ton reste? SORS DE CHEZ MOI POTTY! ET NE REVIENS PLUS JAMAIS!"

Je n'ai pas le temps de m'expliquer que la porte se referme sur moi.

Il pleut, j'ai mal au bas du dos à force de tomber par terre, et les gouttes de pluies effacent mes larmes.

Je ne suis qu'un pauvre idiot.

**oOoOo**

Moi, seul, devant la porte du manoir Malfoy...

Ca ne vous rappelle rien?

Et bien moi je commence à en avoir sérieusement marre de revenir à la case départ sans recevoir mes 2000£.

Je sais très bien qu'il m'en veut, je m'en voudrais aussi à sa place, mais il doit comprendre que je n'ai pas fait tout cela pour me moquer de lui. Et je ne peux pas lui faire comprendre coincé dehors.

Debout, passablement fatigué et irrémédiablement trempé je conjure donc Liki. Mon ami Liki, mon sauveur de petit elfe.

"Vous avez rendu mon maître malheureux" me dit-il d'une voix très fâchée. Ben voilà il ne me manquait plus que de me faire remonter les bretelles par un nain vert aux yeux globuleux.

"Ecoute Liki, j'aime ton maître, et je dois lui parler, laisse moi rentrer."

"NON."

Je déteste cet elfe, en fait, je le hais de tout mon être.

"Liki, c'est important, je dois lui parler..."

"Dites moi ce que vous voulez lui dire et je lui transmettrais."

Ben voyons et on va faire ça pendant toute la fin de soirée, j'ai toujours rêvé de faire une déclaration d'amour à ma Némésis par un elfe de maison débile interposé.

"Voyons c'est ridicule Liki, il vaut mieux que je lui dise en face et de plus..."

Mais je ne parle plus à personne, Liki vient de disparaître... Je vous ai dit que je détestais cette odieuse petite personne?

Je m'apprête donc à défoncer la porte d'entrée à main nue quand le "pop" honni retenti.

"Mon maître me dit d'aller vous faire foutre!"

Ses joues ont pris une teinte... vert rose... il ne doit pas être habituer à dire ce genre de choses, et moi je me surprend à rire...

Je vais réellement finir par faire cette déclaration stupide.

"Tu as disparu pour lui dire que je l'attendais dehors?"

"Non, il vous vois de sa fenêtre, et il vous dit de vous..."

"Oui merci Liki j'ai compris... peux-tu lui dire qu'il faut qu'il me laisse m'expliquer et que je ne lui ai jamais menti sur mes sentiments?"

Encore une fois il disparaît sans crier gare et réapparaît aussi soudainement.

"Il se fiche de vos explications et vous demande de quitter son perron. Et d'aller vous faire...enfin vous voyez."

Je souri une nouvelle fois devant la timidité de ce pauvre Liki... Mais bon s'il me laissait entrer il ne devrait pas répéter toutes ces inepties... soudain _l'idée_!

"Dis à ton maître, que je désire son corps plus que tout, que je veux me perdre en lui, m'enfoncer jusqu'a la garde et l'entendre crier sous mes coups de riens, que je veux le prendre dans ma bouche et le sucer jusqu'à ce qu'il demande grâce, que..."

Un elfe de maison rouge cerise me regarde actuellement avec un regard embué et je peux voir de la fumée sortir de ses oreilles. Si je n'étais pas trempé et passablement au bord du suicide je trouverais cela hilarant.

"Tu ne veux pas me laisser lui dire moi-même." Ma voix est compatissante. Pauvre créature... elle ne doit pas être habituée.

"Heu… voui... voilà... je vous laisse." Un nouveau pop et me voila seul devant une porte d'entrée grande ouverte.

Brave Liki, toujours là quand on a besoin de lui.

Je monte les escaliers quatre à quatre et me retrouve devant la porte de la chambre de Malfoy.

Je donne trois coups sec.

"Malfoy laisse moi rentrer."

"Va te faire foutre Potter."

"Oui merci j'avais compris cette requête, si tu me laissais rentrer ça serait déjà plus simple pour moi de l'honorer."

Un grognement se fait entendre, mon humour ne fait pas toujours mouche.

Il ne m'ouvrira pas, soit, mais il peut toujours m'entendre.

Je glisse le long de la porte de sa chambre et m'y installe confortablement. La nuit va être longue.

"Je n'ai pas voulu te faire du mal."

"Tire toi de là Potter!"

"Je ne savais pas que c'était toi quand j'ai accepté de te voir la première fois."

Un silence lourd de reproche me répond... j'ai toujours été doué pour les monologues.

"Jack m'a supplié de prendre un client qui voulait coucher avec le survivant. J'ai refusé au début puis il m'a convaincu, me vantant ta beauté. J'ai su que c'était toi quand j'ai entendu le son de ta voix."

"Tu aurais du me prévenir, tu aurais du..."

Sa voix est proche, il est adossé à la porte lui aussi... si seulement il daignait l'ouvrir.

"Je sais, mais au départ j'ai cru que tu voulais te taper Potter pour assouvir une sale vengeance ou je ne sais quoi, alors je n'ai rien dit, puis tu m'as dis ces mots "aime moi" et j'ai oublié que je portais un masque."

Un bruit sourd contre la porte comme un tête qui s'y cogne lourdement. Je l'imagine la tête renversée en arrière se demandant s'il doit me croire ou encore plus me détester.

"Je t'ai aimé ce soir la Draco, car tu étais beau et que tu me le demandais ... et que j'en avais envie. Puis tu as fui en me disant ces quelques mots qui me hantent depuis."

"Je t'aime" c'est un murmure derrière le bois trop solide de cette porte, mais je l'entend quand même. Il se rappelle, et j'aimerais tant qu'il me le redise en me regardant dans les yeux.

"Puis tu a redemandé à me voir, à vivre avec moi. Enfin avec un gigolo qui se ferait passer pour moi. Que voulais tu que je fasses? Je ne pouvais pas dire non! Je n'arrivais plus à penser à autre chose qu'a toi, ta douceur, ta chaleur. Mais aussi à nous plus jeunes et à ces moments partagés. J'avais besoin de me retrouver en toi, de renaître grâce à toi et tu m'en a donné l'occasion."

"Tu t'es moqué de moi."

"Jamais!" Je cris un peu plus fort, il doit me croire!

"Je ne t'ai pas trompé, j'ai joué ton jeu, devenant le Harry Potter de tes souvenir et apprenant à découvrir le Draco des miens. Et je l'ai aimé ce Draco. Et je l'ai haï aussi. Car il m'oubliait dans les bras d'un gigolo...

Tu imagines ce que c'était pour moi? Te voir tomber amoureux d'un autre homme alors que moi de mon côté je me languissait de chacun de tes regards."

"C'etait toi tout le long, je ne vois pas..."

"Mais ce n'était pas MOI que toi tu voyais, c'était Christophe, gigolo assez doué pour jouer la comédie, à qui tu offrais ton corps chaque nuit et qui s'y perdait sans aucun remord. Ce n'était pas moi que tu serrais dans tes bras... moi tu m'oubliais."

"Jamais je n'aurais..." mais sa voix se meurt...

"Alors je suis parti, pour redevenir moi-même, pour être sur que la personne qui essaierait de te reconquérir serait le Harry Potter que tu avais aimé. Et j'y suis arrivé. Je suis revenu. J'ai ma vie, ma maison, mon job. Je suis de nouveau Harry Potter, sauveur inapproprié du monde sorcier et cet Harry Potter ne peut pas vivre sans Draco Malfoy dans sa vie."

"C'est pour ça que tu m'as fait promettre?"

"Oui, mais tu n'as pas l'air très doué pour tenir ta parole... j'attend toujours mon baiser passionné..."

Le silence me répond... Je ne sais pas si ce que j'ai dit l'a touché. Je ne sais même pas s'il a l'intention de me laisser une chance.

Alors je fais ce que je fais à chaque fois que je stresse, ou que la situation m'échappe je fume.

La cigarette à la bouche j'exhale un peu de fumée tiède. Un verre d'alcool fort et je serais presque au paradis. Enfin avec un Draco dans mes bras.

Je tire une nouvelle fois sur ma cigarette et m'apprête à me lever pour défoncer la porte de Malfoy quand mon dos rencontre une nouvelle fois le sol de sa chambre.

"Toujours enclin à violer le règlement Potter?"

Un Malfoy les cheveux en désordre et les yeux un peu rouges me regarde le sourire au coin des lèvres.

J'étouffe un " outch" de douleur et me relève difficilement. Trop de chute dans la même soirée.

"Toujours en train de me pourrir l'existence Malfoy." Je lui souris aussi faisant disparaître la cigarette entre mes doigts.

"Tu sais aussi faire apparaître un lapin?"

Cette fois ci je rigole franchement. Je m'approche de lui et heureusement il n'a pas l'air de vouloir reculer.

"Un lapin je ne sais pas, mais je sais faire apparaître des choses beaucoup plus intéressantes.

Enfin contre lui je l'entoure de mes bras.

"Pardon" je ne sais pas quoi dire d'autre devant ses yeux rougis et ses joues trop pâles.

"Tu ne partiras plus?"

"Il faudra que tu me jettes dehors, et encore je ne te promet pas de ne pas tenter de revenir."

Il me sourit doucement. Il m'a tellement manqué.

Soudain je comprend ces mots qu'il m'a dit il y a de ça quelques mois. Je les comprends et je me les approprie.

"Aime moi"

Je le sens un peu trembler dans mes bras puis sa bouche effleure enfin la mienne. Je ne peux réprimer un soupir de soulagement. Enfin il m'embrasse, Moi. Et non pas un fantôme ou un remplaçant. Moi, Harry Potter je suis aimé par Draco Malfoy. Ça sonne bien n'est ce pas?

Sa main coule dans mes cheveux et je sens les gouttes de pluie qui étaient restée prisonnières de ma chevelure tomber sur mon visage et dans mon dos. Je suis trempé, je l'avais presque oublié.

Lentement ses lèvres glissent des miennes pour parcourir mon cou. Sa langue s'amuse à récupérer les gouttes d'eau qui s'y sont perdues. C'est étrange cette sensation, son corps contre le mien, étroitement enlacé, sa langue buvant à même mon cou, moi totalement à sa merci, vibrant sous ses caresses.

Mes mains se raccrochent à ce pull noir trop serré qui lui recouvre le torse. Je n'ai pas accès à son cou à cause de ce fichu col roulé. Je me contente alors de faire glisser mes doigts sur la peau découverte de ses reins.

Il me fait reculer, et très vite je me retrouve assis sur un luxueux fauteuil. Un mouvement de la main une petite formule, et me voila totalement dévêtu, sauf mon boxer qui est maintenant un peu trop juste au niveau de l'entrejambe.

Placé entre mes cuisses son regard est brûlant. J'y plonge sans aucune crainte. J'ai l'impression que c'est la première fois qu'il me touche, la première fois qu'il me regarde.

Il est beau mon prince Serpentard. Même si ses traits sont plus fatigués qu'à l'ordinaire, il a cette beauté qui ne peut s'exprimer avec des mots. Son corps est moulé dans un noir parfait, et ses cheveux blonds lâchés lui donnent un air divin.

Il s'agenouille devant moi et se remet à l'exploration de mon torse.

Il connaît mon corps même s'il ne le devrait pas. Et je me noie dans ses baisers. Je ne sais trop quoi faire : le déshabiller? Attendre qu'il le fasse? Je suis à lui ce soir, dévoué et soumis, j'attends simplement qu'il me guide.

Comme s'il avait compris sa main se pose sur la mienne et commence à repousser son haut.

Je ne me fait pas prier et dévoile enfin son torse pâle et fin. Il m'attire contre lui et sa peau contre la mienne me fait gronder de plaisir. Avez déjà été recouvert de soie? Ses bras autour de moi, sa peau contre la mienne, sa langue caressant mes lèvres, voila ma soie à moi. Mon bout de paradis.

Je happe doucement sa lèvre inférieure et la caresse du bout de la langue. Je le vois fermer les yeux, j'en profite pour faire disparaître son pantalon d'un coup de magie.

Je le sens sourire et sa langue se joint a la mienne.

Sa main glisse dan mon boxer effleurant mon désir devenu douloureux. Mais il ne le caresse pas, il ne s'y attarde pas, non il pose juste sa main sur cet endroit qu'il aime tant, me faisant frissonner à chaque mouvement de ses doigts.

"Dis moi ce que tu veux."

Sa voix s'enroule autour de moi et je ne sais plus quoi répondre.

Je veux tout, je veux son amour, je veux son corps, je veux son sexe en moi, je veux jouir sous ses assauts, je veux qu'il se libère au fond de mon corps, je veux...

"Toi."

Il me soulève d'un coup et me plaque contre lui. Son sexe pulse contre le mien et ce beau tissu rêche me blesse presque.

Il me guide jusqu'au lit, sans décrocher ses lèvres des miennes, sans arrêter de caresser ma taille, le creux de mon bassin. Sans arrêter de me faire gémir.

Il s'allonge sur le lit et m'invite à le rejoindre. Je regarde nos boxers respectifs et considère qu'ils sont vraiment en trop. En une seconde ils ont volé de l'autre côté de la pièce et je peux m'installer confortablement sur ses hanches. Je m'avance vers lui jusqu'à ce que nos fronts se touchent. Ses mains sont posées sur mes fesses et les malaxe durement. Je n'aurais plus de voix demain, mais qu'importe, je ne peux m'empêcher de râler sous ses caresses.

Sa bouche dérobe la mienne alors que son doigt me pénètre, je me cambe avec force, lui donnant un meilleurs accès. Son autre main me flatte le dos comme pour me faire oublier cette petite douleur qui est inévitable. Ma langue plonge dans la sienne alors que ses doigts s'activent en moi, écartant ma chair, la préparent pour le recevoir. Mes reins se mettent à faire des vas et viens pour aller à sa rencontre, frottant nos sexes l'un contre l'autre, mêlant nos voix en des feulement rauques. Je suis prêt, il le sait, et je sens ses doigts disparaître de moi.

Je me redresse et approche son sexe. Ses yeux me fixent et je lui souri doucement alors que je m'empale docilement sur son membre tendu. Lentement je le sens pénétrer en moi, mêlant douleur et plaisir. Il ne me quitte pas des yeux et quand je suis de nouveau assis sur lui je remarque que sa lèvre est légèrement mordue.

C'est moi qui bouge en premier, soulevant un peu mes cuisses, cambrant un peu mes reins. Il siffle entre ses dents mais ses mains sont posées sur mes hanches et guident mon mouvement.

Si ma peau est trempée ce n'est plus à cause de la pluie. Nos corps sont maintenant enchaînés l'un à l'autre et je ne sais plus qui de nous deux fait en sorte qu'il soit en moi, encore, plus fort, plus loin. Mon dos est arqué au maximum et je voudrais le sentir encore plus profondément en moi, les mouvements sont puissants et saccadés, sa main sur moi me fait voir des merveilles.

Je sens son sexe presque entièrement hors de moi pour s'y replonger avec force, chaque pénétration m'envoie de l'électricité dans les reins, je ne pourrais pas tenir longtemps, et je vois à ses yeux un peu flous que lui non plus.

Un dernier mouvement, un dernier moment où il me quitte pour me reconquérir et je sens son corps se tendre sous le mien, criant mon prénom dans l'extase. Sa main comprime mon sexe en le caressant avec rudesse. Je le suis dans un râle de pur bonheur.

Je m'écroule sur lui, comblé et repus. Sa peau est moite et nous sentons le sexe. Mais ce n'est pas grave. Tout va bien, il est avec moi.

Je me déplace sur le coté, le faisant quitter mon corps avec ce petit moment de regret qui suit à chaque fois. Et je le prends dans mes bras.

Il n'a pas bougé, sa poitrine se soulevant de façon erratique. Ses yeux sont clos et je peux entendre le bruit lourd de sa respiration.

Un sort de nettoyage et je conjure un drap frais sur nos deux corps.

J'aimerais lui dire que je l'aime, lui dire que je veux rester à ses coté. Mais je ne suis pas encore aussi courageux.

Soudain ces trois mots que je n'attendais plus.

"Je t'aime."

Mais ce n'est pas lui qui les a dit, c'est moi et c'est son regard surpris qui me fait m'en rendre compte.

Je sais que mon sourire est penaud et que je n'en mène pas large, mais je l'ai dit... comme quoi je dit moins de bêtises quand je ne réfléchi pas.

Ses yeux se referment un instant alors que je le voix prendre une grande inspiration.

"Je suppose que cela veut dire que je vais devoir te supporter un petit moment?"

"Ben, j'ai bien un chez moi mais le jardin ne ressemble vraiment à rien."

"Toujours aussi nul en botanique?"

"C'est du à une fâcheuse malédiction!"

Son sourcil se soulève, interrogatif, puis, je découvre le sourire le plus radieux que je n'ai jamais vu.

"Moi qui croyais que tu ne t'en apercevrais jamais"

Il me faut bien trente seconde pour comprendre l'information... HO LE PETIT CON!

"Tu n'aurais pas osé..."

"Nous étions jeunes Potter..."

Je me jette sur lui pour lui faire payer son affront. Un morsure plus tard, une chatouille plus loin je réussi à lui faire promettre de m'enlever ce mauvais sort le plus tôt possible.

Il promet...

Mais bizarrement j'ai moyennement confiance en ses promesses... je vais devoir rester avec lui pour le forcer à la tenir... au moins jusqu'à ce que l'on soit trop vieux pour s'en souvenir!

C'est vrai quoi,le jardin c'est important!

**oOoOoOoOo**

_Voila, voila..._

_Trois lemon... moi et mes projets débiles, j'ai souffert je vous assure :p_

_Alors vous en avez pensé quoi?_

_Est ce que au final le titre colle bien? vous auriez eut d'autres idées? ( je les prends au cas ou, j'ai tellement bataillé pour trouver celui là lol )_

_Bref merci de m'avoir lu :D_

_Bisouxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Fanny " Save a cape, wear a Draco"_


End file.
